


Like Brand New

by chibimono



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small act of charity will go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Brand New

Oishi frowned as he looked down at the club house floor.

“Momo... Are you going to be okay...?”

The boy in question was sprawled helplessly in all directions, taking up most of the open space not being occupied by the benches. He groaned miserably... and just continued to lay there.

“Momo, nya! Hang in there, Momooo~o!” Kikumaru cried out, getting to his knees beside the second year student.

“He didn’t get extra lunch money today,” Echizen said, lowering his cap as he headed out toward the courts. “Serves you right for being mean to you siblings. Mada mada dane.”

Inui pulled out his notebook and began scribbling. “How much have you actually eaten today, Momoshiro? Lacking on your normal food intake is directly proportionate to your abilities to function. This can be a dangerous for the team, should this happen before a tournament.”

Momo just groaned again and turned his head to the side, his cheek pressing against cold tiles. He was not prepared for something to hit him, almost hard enough to knock the air out of him.

Lifting his head, he managed to see a battered and misused wallet sitting on his stomach.

“You look stupid like that. People have to step over you since you are in the way.”

Momo looked up to Kaidoh and how the boy would not look back at him, with his head tilted away.

“Mamu- uh... Kaidoh...”

“Go eat something,” Kaidoh hissed. “You are no good to us like that.”

A smile weakly crept over Momo’s lips. “We’ve got a match today, don’t we?”

“Bring me back my wallet when you’re done. And you better not empty it.”

Momo smiled and let Kikumaru help him up and out of the club house.

*****

Kaidoh was irritated. Momo was not back before the end of practice, so he was still without his wallet. It was lunch time and he wanted to buy juice, but he did not have the money for it.

“YO! Kaidoh!”

Kaidoh looked up from his bento to glare at the boy that just entered his class. Momo was all smiles as he crossed the room, pulled up a chair, and plunked himself down in it right in front of Kaidoh.

“You skipped out on our match, bastard,” Kaidoh hissed, not looking up as he jammed his chopsticks into his rice repeatedly.

“Mou! I was hungry! It took a lot to fill me up. A lot! But I’m much better now, see?”

Kaidoh snorted and held out his hand. “I want my money. Where is my wallet?”

“Oh yeah!” Momo said, the bright smile never fading. He put a package on Kaidoh’s desk and got up. “Let’s have our match this afternoon, ne? I didn’t mean to miss it yesterday.”

And he was gone.

With a glare at the package, Kaidoh picked it up. He was suspicious as to what he would find inside, but he wanted his juice and did not have time to play Momo’s games.

Inside, he found his old beaten wallet.... and a brand new one. Checking them both, the money had been put inside the new one. And it was all accounted for. Every cent.

And then some. There was just enough extra change added to buy his juice.

And there was a note:  


>   
> _Thanks, Mamushi!  
>  You’re a real life saver! But I won’t go easy on you for this! No, I won’t!_   
> 

With a small hiss and a blush, Kaidoh tucked the new wallet into his pocket and went to buy his juice.


End file.
